A forklift that loads and unloads cargo and moves the cargo by using a fork mounted on the front part of the body includes the one that travels with a battery mounted on the body. For example, Patent Literature 1 describes a counter balance forklift including a control unit, a charging unit, and a pump unit arranged between a battery storage space and a counter weight in a lateral direction.